


Driving vans and strangers lands

by moondustandink



Series: Of summer loves and other drugs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), food truck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustandink/pseuds/moondustandink
Summary: “Awe, the poor thing.” Allura cooed sweetly, combing his bangs away from his face as he ate, if she felt grossed out by his sticky skin she didn’t show. “That’s a shame, I was hopping you could join Shiro and I today.” She grinned sympathetically, as if on the inside persuasively hoping he would change his mind.Oh hell no, those pretty blue eyes only worked their magic on his brother.“Where are we going?” Shiro quirked a brow taking a seat next to Keith, wipping the foamy mustache above his mouth with the back of his hand, sliding a glass of juice to the boy next to him with his free one. The latter busy snickering to himself at the though of how his brother looked like his boss, Coran, for a second.“To the beach!” Allura chirped excitedly waving her arms in the air, the sudden motion making her messy bun fall apart, letting her silver hair cascade down her back. Keith could swear he heard his brother’s heart grow three sizes. Gross.





	Driving vans and strangers lands

**Author's Note:**

> klance food truck au inspired on the steven universe comic

Summertime rolled around once again in the blink of an eye.

Golden sunshine sneaking throught to your window bathing the entire room with warmth and light, the raw earthy smell of freshly mowed grass silently inviting you to lay over it, being lulled into numbness by the foamy waves of the ocean till you got rinkled like a raisin, strangers’ smiles passing by with the weight of responsabilities lifted off their shoulders and turned into just desire of having a good time before going back to their routines.

Who wouldn’t love that, right?

 _Keith_ , that’s who.

Sun? The poor boy couldn’t spend one second in the open without at least three generous coats of factor one hundred sunscreen and not getting roasted like chicken, he learned that the hard way since he was a child, and let’s not even start with how easily he sweats. Grass? All it did for him was attract mosquitoes and other bugs, leaving him with bites in places very hard, not to mention embarrasing, to scratch. Another lesson learned the hard way and a experience he was definitely taking with him to his grave. Water? He didn’t knew how to swim and never bothered to learn how to do it, he somehow managed to function decently on land until this day and that was more than enough for him thank you very much. People? That was a straight down ugh for him.

Groaning loudly as he felt his pijama top stick to his body like a second skin, as if attempting to smother him in his sleep and almost succeeding if he was being honest, Keith rolled around under his sheets in desperately need for cool air, the blood running through his veins burning when his mullet held onto his neck, dripping with sweat.

Daring to finally open his eyes, blinded by the amount of sunlight for a few seconds, the boy stretched his arm to get a grip of his phone, unlocking it to read the time.

08:17. _This was going to be a long day_.

After a inner struggle between actually putting effort into getting out of bed and staying in what will become a pool of sweat if he stayed any longer, the first option winning by far when the familiar smell of eggs and bacons slowly filled the place, he threw his covers to the side, deciding to not wear his slippers since the floor was still chilly enough to enjoy barefoot, and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Morning.” Keith mumbled covering a yawn with his inner elbow, taking a seat in front of the counter, letting his feet dangle lazily.

“Keith, darling.” Allura’s wide smile fell as soon as she spotted the younger boy, suddenly concern written all over her features as she hurriedly pressed her palm against his forehead without any warning. “Are you coming down with something?”

A snort from behind them caught both of their attention, Shiro placing a plate of food between the two of them and wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s waist.

“It’s just the heat.” His brother giggled and Keith would really like to stick his fork in his throat if he wasn’t busy devouring his breakfast like he hasn’t eaten in days. But you know like, don’t bite the hand that feeds you or something. Don’t impale them with cutlery either.

“Awe, the poor thing.” Allura cooed sweetly, combing his bangs away from his face as he ate, if she felt grossed out by his sticky skin she didn’t show. “That’s a shame, I was hopping you could join Shiro and I today.” She grinned sympathetically, as if on the inside persuasively hoping he would change his mind.

 _Oh hell no_ , those pretty blue eyes only worked their magic on his brother.

“Where are we going?” Shiro quirked a brow taking a seat next to Keith, wipping the foamy mustache above his mouth with the back of his hand, sliding a glass of juice to the boy next to him with his free one. The latter busy snickering to himself at the though of how his brother looked like his boss, Coran, for a second.

“To the beach!” Allura chirped excitedly waving her arms in the air, the sudden motion making her messy bun fall apart, letting her silver hair cascade down her back. Keith could swear he heard his brother’s heart grow three sizes. Gross.

“I wanted to spend the day with my two favorite boys,” She sighed wholeheartedly, resting her weight on the counter, head nestled between her hands as she looked at them. “but I guess we can do something else here inside instead.” Allura pouted straightening herself up and turning around to glance at the aparment. “It will be fun.” She smiled gently, like she always did, but both boys knew her long enough to distinct her tone betrayed her actions, blue eyes not longer shinning with mirth when she turned back to them once again.

“Keith doesn’t mind.” Shiro was the first one to talk between the brothers, words blurting out from his mouth before he had the time to stop them. Keith nearly choking on his breakfast at the suggestion and all that it implied, giving a sharp gaze in his direction, as if telling him to take it back immediatelly. Also, _you just wait until I end swallowing the juice that almost went to my lungs and then you’ll be in serious trouble_.

“Um,” Keith coughed roughly on his fist. “Keith does mind.” Realization hiting him only seconds later. Hey, in his defense it was too early for all this, okay? “I do mind.” He corrected himself, earning a kick in the shin as response from his brother under the counter.

_Was it too much to ask for everyone in this house to let him eat in peace for a second?_

“Awe, come on baby bro.” Shiro joked brightly, already getting under Keith’s damp with sweat skin. Nothing good usually came after he used that nickname and judging by the way his brother quickly got up to take his girlfriend by the waist, this time was going to be not any different. “Little sunblock here, little sun block there,” He went on cheerfully, pulling Allura close with one arm while streching the other across the counter and booping Keith’s nose. He was really having second thoughts about not biting the hand that fed you. “and you’ll be ready to go.” Then he turned to the expecting girl practically bouncing on her feet by now, smile fighting to strech her lips as she looked up at her boyfriend in anticipation. “It’ll be fun, yeah? I’m so glad you suggested it, love.” Shiro leaned down to kiss Allura’s forehead, letting out a muffled surprised sound when she broke away from their embrace to bend him over and kiss the living daylights out of him. Keith not flinching in the sighlest as Allura’s inhuman strength was no surprise for any of them the day she stepped a foot into the household, but actually letting out a groan at how whipped his brother could be sometimes.

As much as Keith would love to stay in the house and do absolutelly nothing, there was no way he could do that. You see, one of the many reasons why Keith hated summer break was because it meant he didn’t had to go to class, yeah he was a nerd but hear me out, the fact of having a schedule to follow everyday took the huge weight of finding something to entertain himself with off his shoulders. Sometimes even weekends were on the edge of driving him insane, being the star student he was having finished his homework back at school and not at home like everyone else. So, no, staying wasn’t an option.

Besides, he liked to think if he agreeded to third wheel with them he could use it against his brother when needed in the future.

“Let’s get ready then!” Allura hollered throwing her fist in the air, smacking Shiro’s ass on her way to their bedroom, leaving both brothers wide eyed. “I love you!” She called from the corridor, followed by a loud crash but they were sure she was okay. “You too, Keith!”

Shiro smiled sympathetically at him, ruffling his hair in a silent thank you, the younger’s hands too busy holding his knive and fork to swat his hand away, or attempt to cover his flushed cheeks.

“We love you too!” Keith called back, groaning internally when he saw his older brother smirk on his peripheral vision.

Despite all the lovey dovey issues, he really liked Allura. The golden hearted yet awfully quirky girl being the closest he ever had to a mother figure. Not that he would ever admit it out loud of course.

“Don’t.” Was all the younger could growl around his mouthful of food, sending a death glare in Shiro’s direction, his brother immediatelly rising his hands up in defense as if the other have threaten to stab him. Which, has already happened so can you actually blame him.

“I’ll get you all the ice cream you want.” Shiro was quick to follow Allura’s steps to their bedroom. “Today’s on me!”

Keith shook his head slowly while trying to fight back the smile that quirked his lips up, making him drop his utensils to scrub his hands down his face as he let out a frustrated sigh, frowning when he could feel the beads of sweat dripping from underneath his bangs.

 _This was going to be a long day, indeed_.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith cringed at the thought of how much the entire dock reminded him of a cheap replica of a white girl’s pinterest board, plaged with small booths in formation selling the most scandalous swimsuits he has ever seen, tie dyed crop tops, ridiculous shaped lifesavers and last but not least the homemade popsicle with chunks of fruit in it already melting in his hand after only one bite.

He wondered how the entire place could look so different from the one he has been traveling across with his bike going to his first year of uni just weeks ago.

The frozen treat not waisting time to slide in between his fingers, falling to the wodden floor and pooling underneath his feet, leaving his hand now slick with both ice cream and sunscreen. The boy snorting wholeheartedly at the thought of how Shiro and Allura insisted to cover him from head to toe, not wanting to run any risk. After all, if they dragged him to the beach with them, they better take care of him. Any trace of smile quickly fading away at the memory of how the couple have left him as soon as they made it to the dock, completely lost in each other and the sunny summertime lansdcape.

Keith couldn’t blame them, after all they’ve been through this year, between Shiro’s new job as teacher at the prestigious Garrison University and Allura’s father passing away back in England few months ago, not to mention the two of them taking the younger boy under their roof, after convencing him for the millionth time he wasn’t a bother to their home of course, they deserved a break.

And if their happiness coasted sticky flipflops and sunburnt chicken skin, he decided it was worth it.

But first, he really needed to get real food.

Clicking his tongue as he turned on his heels, hands itching to comb his bangs out of his eyes but still dirty with ice cream, he started to vigorously bang his head to the side and waiting for the wind to colaborate with him, thanking the gods above he still had his headphones on so he could pretend to awkwardly dance where he was standing without looking like a crazy person. Much.

Once his hair was enough out of the way to actually let him see, he made his way to the parked food trucks they saw earlier, mouth watering at all the options he saw on the menus before Allura pulled him and Shiro for a entire photoshoot he was sure it would end up all over every social media possible.

He just prayed he looked midly decent on at least one picture, unlike his brother and his girlfriend who apparenlty looked flawless in every single one taken ever. Yeah, even highschool yearbooks. Keith liked to think there were only two explanations for it, either aliens or magic.

Making his way between the almost aggressively bright colored vans, neon signs twinkling to life above them as dusk fell over the dock, sun lining up perfectly between the sky and the water, the boy looked around until his eyes setled on a orange subway truck.

With hand fast on his pocket to grab the couple bucks Shiro gave him before disappearing and his stomach growling in anticipation, Keith walked towards the vehicle, a boy probably not older, but definitely bigger, than him with a playful smile and kind eyes behind the counter talking to a customer.

“I promised Pidge try this new game on friday,” He said grimaced sadly, scratching his neck as he looked into he girl’s direction, quickly being interrupted by a voice coming from somewhere inside the truck.

“ _Sorry, darling! He’s mine until dawn!_ ”

The boy turning immediately to the side with a glare even tho he looked like he wouldn’t hurt a fly to save his life, his frown easing down when the girl giggled covering her mouth.

“It’s okay, Hunk.” The brunette said soflty taking a step closer, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek lovingly. “Weekend, you’re mine.”

They reminded Keith of Shiro and Allura.

“Gross!” The same high pitched voice from before hollered once again, even tho you could actually hear them smile. “There are kids in here!”

Keith’s stiffled laugh hidden behind his sticky hand died down in his throat the moment other boy stepped into the window, making shooing motions.

The boy was tall, tan and handsome, way out Keith’s usual fantasies but more important, way out Keith’s league. Sun kissed cinnamon skin practically glowing underneath the last glimpse of sunshine, electric blue eyes that crinkled with every move of his cheeks and mile long limbs somehow managing to move inside the tiny space.

“Less smooching, more working.” A new and smooth voice said, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he separated the couple, the two of them blushing furiously.

“Lance!” Hunk muttered under his breath, giving him a _I can’t believe you just said that_ face, not that it looked like the other cared much of course.

“Would you look what the tide brought.” The girl outside the truck joked, quircking an daring eyebrow in Lance’s direction, making him gasp with a hand over his chest, mocking hurt as he spoke again.

“You’re spending way too much time with Nyma, Shay.” He acussed outrageously while wagging with his pointer finger in the air, slouching himself over the slightly shorter boy’s shoulder. “She’s mean to me, do something.” Lance said with the smallest voice possible, pouting at his friend.

“Not the puppy eyes again!” Hunk groaned loudly, immediatelly looking away from Lance, swatting his face away when he tried to get closer as he tried to talk back to Shay, who thankfully was laughing hysterically by now. “I’ll call you later, yeah?” He smiled as sweetly as you can look while trying to smother your friend in the back of a truck, only letting go when she waved her hand, turning on her heels and walking away.

“Serioulsy, man,” Hunk sighed finally letting go of his friend with a loud thud agaisnt the floor, a maniacal laugh echoing in sync. Whoever was this Pidge person had a really weird relatioship with their friends. “you gotta stop embarrasing me in front of my girlfriend.”

“Aweee, you still blush when you call her your girlfriend!” The taller boy cooed completelly ignoring his friend’s complaint, playfully poking one of his now flustered cheeks only to get his hand violently swated away. “I’m just bored out of my mind,” Lance took off his cap, combing his short hair back with his fingers and putting it on again, resting his head between his hands, arms against the counter as he looked at the beach in the distance. “I want to get out of here as soon as possible and ride some waves.”

“The water is calling me.” Lance sighed dreamily, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the almost gone sunset, speckles of fuchsia and aquamarine from the neon sign above his head dancing all over his cheeks, sharpening his dainty features.

Keith suddenly felt the sudden urge to take pictures of him.

“I can hear it too.” What Keith supposed was Pidge, said from somewhere the inside truck, amusement lacing their voice so much till the point he took of his headphones off, paying his whole attention to the apparently speaking mother nature. “it says ‘ _You’re an idiot_ ’.”

“Shut up, Pidge!” The boy growled, cheeks tinted with either anger, embarrasement or a mix of both, chucking the first things his slim fingers found to use as a weapon in their direction, which happened to be apparently Hunk’s cap. “And get to work, those fries are not going to fry themselves!”

“Relax, merman.” A blonde appeared next to him, their height letting Keith see only them adjusting their glasses. “It’s not like anyone else is gonna come anymore,” They gazed at the beach from side to side, watching the larger trucks making their way to the dock, bringing the big guns for dinnertime. “it’s almost closing time.”

“Then maybe today it’s our lucky day,” Hunk smiled brightly. “Can I help you?”

Keith was so immersed into their conversation it actually took him a few solid seconds to realize the other boy was refereing to him, suddenly three pair of eyes fixated on him, waiting for him to function like a normal human being and just answer the question. Shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously, too dry mouth trying to form any coherent word and sticky hands now sweating furiorsly, he waited paciently for death to strike him right away.

But since faith never seemed to be on his side, you can guess nothing happened.

“Umm...” Keith smacked his lips together, knees going week as the taller boy’s gaze follwed closely the movement, placing gently a hand on Hunk’s chest and stepping fowards, closer to the counter and by extention, closer to Keith.

“I’ll take this, big guy.” Lance said somehow sounding a litttle breathless, fixing his uniform and clearing his throat.

“Hello, there.” He said smoothly, flasing the other boy a cheeky smile as he rested his weight on his elbows. “See something you like?”

Keith had to chew the inside of his cheek to not blurt out ‘ _you_ ’.

The boy’s blue eyes widening and thin eyebrows flying up his hairline at his silence, a blush covering his cheeks as he started to gesture his hands wildely in the air. He seemed to do that a lot. “I meant on the menu!” Lance corrected himself, Hunk giggling behind his hand as he pretended to busy himself with something else and Pidge snorting loudly beside him not even making a weak attempt to hide it. “You know, food?” He tried once again a little louder as the boy outside the truck didn’t muttered a single word back. “As in what would you like to eat?”

Keith could only blink owlishly at him.

“Ugh, let me start again.” Lance scrubbed his hands down his face, groaning loudly in what sounded like both emarrasement and frustration, peeking in between his fingers to see expectantly if Keith was still standing there.

And since it seemed like his stupid flip flops were stuck with super glue to the ground, he was indeed still standind there.

Why was Lance so nervous? Hell, why was Keith so nervous?

Yeah, maybe he wasn’t much of a people person but he had never this much dificulty when it came to socialize with other strangers such as Allura’s family or Shiro’s co-workers before. Not even at the flower shop where he worked after uni with Coran.

So why was so hard for him to just talk to a pretty boy inside of food truck he was probably not going to see ever again but would probably dream about for the rest of the summer what could have been if he wasn’t so shy and just stepped foward and asked for his number so they could talk about nothing and everything until one of them falls asleep telling the other how much they love the them, adopt dogs together that would probably end up with silly names becase the other boy has a terrible sense of humor and he is only a human, grow old together and live happily ever after?

 _Okay so he might have an idea of what the problem was_.

Looking down at his feet and then looking back up at Lance once again, Keith suddenly felt very aware of what the other boy was probably looking at right now. His tousled black hair sticking up in every direction, sunburnt pinkish skin that now he gave it a thought was starting to itch, body drenched in sweat thanks to the heat which possibly left his nipples, now erect product of the night cool breeze thank you very much, on display through his white tank top, red booty shorts Allura gave him as present last Christmas that left little to nothing to the imagination and of course last but not least, his flip flops.

Boy if he wasn’t the defenition of a hot mess, and not in the good way.

Very unlikely like the boy who was staring back at him.

Glancing back at Lance for what he told himself would be the last time, drinking in his vibrant blue eyes and thin cherry lips, Keith sighed loudly, turning around on his heels and starting to walk away not knowing where he was even going, but at the moment any point of the dock seemed a better place to be than there.

“I gotta go.” He mumbled weakly over his shoulder, not wanting to see the expressions on the trio’s faces. He knew it will be something remotely close to that bitter pity cashiers at the movie teather gave you after saying ‘enjoy your movie’ and answering ‘yo too’ out of pure reflex. And being Keith, you could tell he has been into that situation way too many times before, and only to make it worse, it just so happened it was always the same cashier.

Letting the hunger eat away the butterflies inside his stomach, he dragged his sticky flip flops right back from where he came, in hopes of finding a food truck without a boy who made him want to write songs about behind the counter.

Just a few steps away, still inside Lance and friends’ food truck radio, not that he ever paid enough attention to the actual name of the establishment in case you couldn’t tell, Keith swore he could hear someone calling out ‘wait!’ and if he was being completely honest he would bet it was Lance’s voice. Oh my God, he could already recognize Lance’s voice, this was bad. He needed to get out of there. Now.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith decided meatball sandwich were his new passion. Sorry, Lance who?

The boy smiled to himself, laying starfish like on the cold sand letting the soapy water wash him away from his ankles down and looking up at the stars. And if he was slowly pushing his stupid flip flops into the open sea, no one needed to know. Yeah, maybe the start of his day, and the six hours following that, weren’t that much pleasant, but he could definitely get used to this. A snort leaving his mouth at the thought of the faces Allura and Shiro would give him if he said he wanted to come back tomorrow.

A cold shiver ran up his spine in panic.

He hasn’t made contact with the couple since they made it to the beach.

Keith sat up straight immediatelly, digging his hand into the diminute pocket of his booty shorts fishing for his phone only to find out it was dead.

“You got to be kidding me.” He whined rolling his eyes to the back of his head, turning his upper body in direction of the dock, only whinning louder at the thought of having to leave the little sanctuary he built for himself and search for them like lost kid at the supermarket.

Its not that he didn’t knew his way back home, he was a big boy, is just that Shiro got a little paranoid sometimes. Don’t get him wrong tho, he appreciated at least someone looked out for him. He only didn’t wanted the older one to worry all the time. Knowing you were the reason why a a god among men like Shiro had white hairs and drank five mugs of coffee by day was a huge wight on anyone’s shoulders.

Washing out idly the sand off his hands into the water to push his hair back and out of the way, he let out a breathy chuckle at the sight of his own feet, toes wrinkled like little raisins.

Leaning fowrads to grab a hold of his shoes before they actualy floated far and away, lips quircking up at the freckled sky reflected like a mirror, something at the corner of his perpheral vision caught his attention.

Broad shoulders, narrow waist, pert ass and legs for days.

 _That was one hell of a attractive raisin_.

Even surrounded by the ocean itself, Keith suddenly felt incredibly thirsty.

A slim silhouette was slowly making its way to the water a few feets from where he was sitting, quick to unbutton their jeans and pulling them down their skinny legs revealing blue swimming trunks, letting them pool around his ankles and gracefully spetting out of them, dainty fingers trailing their sides to ruck up the material of their shirt, pulling it over their head and letting it join their pants, and apparently a moss green jacket, bunddled up on the sand.

He felt like he was watching something he shouldn't, but he couldn't tear his gaze away.

Spreading their arms open af if they were to take fly, they delved into the ocean in slow motion, immediatelly bursting into a fit of giggles as the waves washed them over soothingly.

Keith couldn’t helping but laugh along in no time even tho he didn’t quite understood what was all the fuzz about.

Dipping both hands into the water to splash it over his face, the man ran his hands through his now completely damp short hair, letting the droplets that didn’t caress his cheeks conect to the ones dripping down his neck and into his back, making the body half that wasn’t submerged glisten with tiny constelations underneath the moonligth.

Keith wanted to reach out and touch the stars with his bare hands.

Suddenly the man turned around and blue eyes were connected to his own.

Of course his bathed in stardust vision was no one else but Lance.

Has he not ridiculazed himself enough to be even with life?

That’s when Keith remembered he was still on his hands and knees, warmth tinting his cheeks and stirring up his belly, sitting back on his heels in one swift movement, the water under his thighs splashing loudly and widly.

Before he had the chance to say something, or grab his shoes and get out of there as soon as possible, which was the original plan in the first place, Lance smiled at him timidly, as if to let him know he recognized him as well but actually afraid he would ran away again at the same time. Maybe Keith was as trasnparent as his wet white tank top to the other boy. The mere thought making him clutch his flip flop close to his chest as he pouted looking down at it.

Keith only snapping back to reality when a gracious laugh broke through the silence, the sound very different from the floating numb conversations back at the dock and the lulling sea at his feet.

“Not trying to sound cheesy or anything,” Lance smirked knowingly in his direction. “but I didn’t catch your name.”

 _Maybe this won’t be such a bad summer after all_.


End file.
